all sides of you are perfect (I wouldn't change a thing)
by ChocolateWonder
Summary: Adrien loves both sides of Marinette, with or without the mask. His love for her is unconditional.


**Hello everyone! I have recently started liking (*cough* obsessing over) the Miraculous series and like all fans, I cannot wait for Season 2! Spoilers were recently released, but I'm not saying anything. This is my first ever fic for this fandom, so please enjoy!**

 **Words: 851**

* * *

Marinette groans softly, loving the feeling of Adrien's slender fingers slipping deftly through her dark hair, pulling chunks together to form an elegant braid.

It's a warm and breezy summer afternoon. Marinette is sitting cross-legged on her bed, and Adrien is perched behind her, his fingers moving through her silky hair.

The braid is halfway done when Marinette asks, "Where did you learn to braid like this?"

Adrien pauses, sadness sinking over him. She's hit a sore spot.

Marinette recognizes his discomfort and says gently, "It's okay, if you don't want to talk about it."

He's never shared this piece of his childhood before; it's very dear to his heart, but oddly enough, he doesn't mind telling her.

Adrien continues braiding as he explains, "It's—my mother used to braid her hair like this everyday while I observed, so I picked it up from her."

"Oh." Marinette's face burns. "I'm sorry, that was completely insensitive—"

"It's okay, you didn't know. I haven't told anyone this before, not even Nino or Chloe."

He halts again, but this time to press a soft, lingering kiss on her bare shoulder.

He counts the sunburnt freckles on her shoulder. One. Two. Three.

He gets so lost in counting her freckles, Marinette has to shake him away.

She blushes as she swivels her head around and sees his summer green eyes gazing at her lovingly.

"You're beautiful, Mari," he murmurs.

His fingers abandon her braid in favor of crawling down her back to her waist. He grips it tightly, whining, "Turn around. I can't kiss you properly if you're facing away from me."

Her body pivots around and his breath is stolen by those enchanting bluebell eyes. She looks bashfully at him, her eyes darting between his eyes and lips.

She's like the sun in a dark sky, the dawn to his endless night. He would go the ends of the Earth for her.

"I love you, Mari," he says softly, before planting his lips on her own.

…

Ladybug—or Marinette, in superhero form—lashes out with her yoyo, winding it securely around the pizza man's akumatized body. Apparently, he didn't get a pay raise so he was granted the power of throwing deadly pizza ingredients—explosive olives, stinky cheese (even Plagg would've wrinkled his nose), and smoking salami were just a few items on the menu. Once, a bread bomb whistles towards Ladybug and she is completely oblivious to it, due to the fact she is indisposed with capturing the akuma. Chat leaps in front of her and swiftly deflects the bread, narrowly missing it himself.

The fight is over and Ladybug throws the purse into the air, unleashing the full power of her Miraculous and rebuilding the damage caused by the akuma. Chat extends his fist for a customary fist bump, but Ladybug doesn't oblige. Instead, she embraces him with affection .

" _You stupid, noble kitty,"_ she mutters quietly into his ear as her head buries into his shoulder, _"you scared me to death. Don't ever do that to me ever again."_

He takes a moment to respond. " _Crust_ me, milady, I _olive_ you too much to do that to you."

She rolls her eyes at the endearing puns as she releases him. They turn to face the media, who is abuzz with excitement.

…

"Did I ever tell you that I have an Chat Noir doll collection?"

He chokes on his spit as she goes to her closet to retrieve the dolls. He eyes them as she sets them down.

There are Chat Noirs from every era: the Renaissance, World War I and II, even a doll from the French Revolution. They look so different in appearance, yet they embody the same traits: bravery, strength, and loyalty.

Chat looks at them thoughtfully before saying tauntingly, "This could rival my Ladybug collection."

Her face whitens comically. "Y-You have a Ladybug collection?"

He loves seeing that adorable pink blush ripen her cheeks.

"Of course, princess. I love Ladybug; therefore I have an entire shrine dedicated to her."

He's having way too much fun. He knows Marinette is Ladybug, but she doesn't know he's her own boyfriend. It is hard to fight against the urge to touch her hair or kiss her; he has to keep constantly reminding himself that _Adrien_ is her boyfriend, not his alter ego.

But she is an enticing _temptress_.

…

Ladybug's hand clamps suffocatingly over his mouth, preventing him from speaking. Outside, sinister voices are heard.

"Where on earth is that dimwitted model boy?" asks one, and Adrien bristles.

"Probably hiding like the coward he is, with his lovebug."

At this, Adrien's cheeks warm. That man couldn't be closer than to the truth.

The men's voice fade away. Ladybug removes her hand and peeks outside to check the area.

"Coast is clear," she reports and leads the way out.

He admires her slim body from a safe distance. His girlfriend looks _smashing_ in the tight suit; her curves are more defined and her posterior is shapelier.

Both sides of her are beautiful, and Adrien wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
